Deities
A deity is a being recognized and worshiped as a god, that may or may not exist in reality, and those that do are often beings of extraordinary preternatural or supernatural power, capable of influencing or manipulating events on a global or even cosmic scale. History Coming soon. Pantheons Groups or sets of deities belonging to a specific culture or mythology are often referred to as pantheons. Of the countless pantheons that form the combined mythology of Achopz, there are seven major sets that date from the end of the Great War, each representing one of the seven races of humanity, and are considered to be the most powerful in strength as well as authority. Arbois pantheon :Main article: The Faratretamae The beliefs and religious mythology of the congregate Arbois ethnic groups revolve largely around four deities known as Yemrou, Toraff, Nesou, and Laerr. The Faratretamae 'are mostly worshiped as nature gods, with emphasis put on their control over environmental aspects such as weather, the changing seasons, various habitats such as forests and rivers, and different animal groups. Merran pantheon :''Main article: The Xashaormei The aggregate '''Merran cultures have one of the most diverse and complex set of religious and mythological beliefs, involving worship and veneration of countless major and minor deities of varying existence. The Xashaormei are the six deities that hold the highest rank and position in the mythos, and also correspond further to the six largest cultural groups of Merran heritage. Therman pantheon :Main article: The Telueossdon The varied religious and spiritual practices of the diverse Therman tribes share few similarities among countless variations. One such similarity is the recognition of three deities known as Egrena, Senazu, and Reduti, who embody various traits such as life, death, healing, war, and other axioms upon which tribal subsistence and interaction rely. Geossian monotheism :Main article: Acyendion Acyendionism is the single most widely recognized monotheistic religion, originating from the Geossian race, and revolves around worship directed at a single deity most commonly known as Acyendion. Lumirian pantheon :Main article: The Makanarmarien Council The Makanarmarien pantheon of five deities was among the first set of deities to be worshiped, and consequently one of the first to dwindle in international recognition owing to the near extinction of their primary religious subscribers, the Lumirian race. After centuries of neglect, a scattering of rituals and spiritual practices resurfaced during the mid 23rd century, and slowly regained popularity from then onward. Shade pantheon :Main article: The Thehsteinnenth Worship of the seven-membered Shade-origin Thehsteinnenth pantheon, also dwindled drastically after a series of religious and cultural struggles between the Shade and Geossian races between the 17th and 20th centuries. Similar to the Makanarmarien pantheon, a revival of underground religious activity led them back from obscurity, which reached its peak during the late 3rd millenium. Paran pantheon :Main article: The Amaeshayve The Paran system of religious beliefs is closely intertwined with the Merran system and predates it only slightly, making it the oldest major human religious system in the world. Also similar to the Merran religious system, the Paran system involves the veneration of countless deities of varying importance and relevance, with the two most idolized known as Eyafrued and Deurfaye. The exact nature of these practices are extremely varied among the vast cultural differences present within the multitudes of Paran subcultures. Category:Deities